Aggregor
Aggregor 'is an Osmosian warlord with lethal absorbing powers. He was introduced in ''Fame and served as the main antagonist of Ultimate Alien: Season 1. His main objective is to get to the Forge of Creation and absorb the powers of a baby Celestialsapien, which he refers to as the "Ultimate Prize". To achieve this goal, he absorbed the abilities of various powerful aliens he captured from the Andromeda Galaxy in order to become strong enough to search for the four fragments of the Map of Infinity, the one item which will lead him there. Appearance Aggregor's normal appearance is, for the most part, similar to that of a human. However, he has pink, pale skin and small horns coming out of his head. He has long black hair and red eyes. He wears a brown tunic and wields a red lightning spear-like weapon. In the episode Escape From Aggregor, his species confirmed to be Osmosian. After the absorption of the Andromeda aliens, Aggregor went through a mutation similar to Kevin's, becoming a powerful amalgam of the five aliens. Unlike Kevin's mutation however, Aggregor's new form was more refined and balanced in appearance, rather than a random mixture of parts like Kevin's. He had Bivalvan's legs and hands, Galapagus's torso, Andreas' arms, P'andor's armor's neck and a Ra'ad-based head. He was also much taller than before, though still smaller than Humungousaur. His eyes appeared to have turned completely blood red. Powers and Abilities Being an Osmosian, Aggregor has the ability to absorb matter and energy from anything in order to use it in various way. While Kevin currently relies more on his matter-absorbing powers, (due to his lack of control of his powers when absorbing electricity and energy from living beings,) Aggregor appears to have fully mastered his powers, and prefers absorbing energy from other life-forms, acquiring their powers and abilities but only at 1/10 of its strength. Unlike Kevin, however, (at least until he used a machine, which may be of similar technology used by Vilgax, to enhance his powers) the powers and abilities he absorbs don't drastically change his appearance (most likely because of his advanced age considering that Kevin was able to do the same in Ken 10): for example, when he absorbed powers from one of Galapagus' friends, his appearance stayed the same, though he could now grow six hollow ports on his torso to create wind attacks or fly at will. Also, while Kevin, when he absorbed powers from the Omnitrix aliens, left them unharmed (but could only use them temporarily if he had absorbed their life force with their powers he might have had more control), Aggregor absorbs all ''of the energy from living beings, including their life force, leaving behind nothing but a shrunken husk (except when he used his machine to surpass his absorption limitations. which allowed him to even absorb the aliens' bodies). Just like Kevin, he needs physical contact with the creature or the object to absorb its energy. In addition to his matter and energy-absorbing powers, Aggregor is a highly skilled hand-to-hand fighter, and relies on a spear-like weapon which can be used to stab or blast his enemies by shooting a red lightning-like energy blast that he uses to shock or electrify opponents. At one point, he also used his spear-like weapon to display unusually strong telekinetic powers and abilities, enabling him to lift and levitate objects and people at will surrounded in a telekinetic aura (very similar to Brainstorm's abilities) which is the same whitish red lightning-like energy from his spear. As shown in the episode "Andreas’ Fault", Aggregor can summon his spaceship with his spear-like weapon. As shown in "Fused" when he used it against Brainstorm, the weapon is designed to combat creatures that control and manipulate electricity. Much like Ben's archenemy Vilgax, he uses robot drones as his army rather than living soldiers, though his robots are more humanoid in shape and stature than Vilgax's. However, he largely prefers to carry out his plans himself rather than let his minions do the work for him, unlike Vilgax and the Highbreed. He has captured and later re-captured the five Andromeda aliens by himself, and didn't even mind to once disguise himself as a Plumber to do it. His ship and most likely his robot minions were both destroyed few times before his mutation. After his mutation in Ultimate Aggregor, Aggregor absorbed the five aliens from Andromeda, resulting in him having their combined powers. These new abilities included superhuman strength and massive durability, immunity to mana attacks, projection of radioactive energy blasts from his eyes, electrical attacks, water and wind manipulation/production, earthquake generation, swimming, digging, flying, creating energy shields, could survive in almost any hostile environment, and most likely telepathy and limited intangibility. Aggregor's new powers also allowed him to travel through space by himself, meaning he didn't require a ship anymore. He was capable shrugging off a massive beating from an enraged Humongousaur and could devastate a large portion of Los Soledad by slamming his fist into the ground. History 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien In the series premiere,[[ Fame| Fame]], after Bivalvan was defeated by Ultimate Spidermonkey, he explains that Aggregor captured him along with four others but they managed to escape to Earth. At the end of the episode, instead of the Plumbers who Bivalvan was expecting to send him back to his home planet, Aggregor appeared, having found him somehow. His first line was "No one escapes me, Bivalvan". Bivalvan is then heard screaming offscreen as Aggregor tortures him before taking him away. He appeared again in[[ Escape From Aggregor| Escape From Aggregor]], where Galapagus told the tale of how he and the other four aliens were captured and escaped. Aggregor revealed that his plan was to absorb the full powers and abilities of the five aliens he captured using a machine he had built back on his home planet and make himself invincible so he can obtain the "ultimate prize". At the end of the episode when Ben and the others sent Galapagus back to his home world, the Plumber agent that was transporting him is revealed to be actually Aggregor in disguise. He appeared again at the end of[[ Too Hot To Handle | Too Hot To Handle after]] Ben, Gwen, and Kevin succeeded in subduing P'andor and had him taken off the planet. The Osmosian attacked the ship transporting him before abducting it. Aggregor's attack had caused the glass to be smashed open, resulting in the pilots being flung into space while he recaptured P'andor. He then appeared at the end of[[ Andreas’ Fault| Andreas’ Fault]], where he found Andreas buried underneath the remains of a Forever Knights' castle before transporting him back to his ship and putting him in a stasis pod alongside Bivalvan, Galapagus, and P'andor with only Ra'ad remaining to be recaptured, after which he states that "The fun can begin". Ben, Gwen and Kevin finally met him face to face in Fused, where it was revealed by Ra'ad that Aggregor was using the signal of the Ultimatrix to locate the aliens. The Amperi then attempted to destroy the Ultimatrix to prevent Aggregor from finding him, but the Ultimatrix had attempted to scan his DNA at the same time, resulting in Ra'ad being trapped in the Ultimatrix and his form being the only one Ben could turn into. When Aggregor arrived and easily defeat Kevin, Ben transformed into Ra'ad's form (which he named AmpFibian). Aggregor attempted to use Ben/Ampfibian as a replacement for Ra'ad, but Gwen used a teleportation spell to transport the trio to Kevin's warehouse. Aggregor returned to his ship to have his sensors track the Ultimatrix signal, but it was offline because of Ra'ad's disabling of it. Gwen and Kevin rebooted the Ultimatrix to separate Ben and Ra'ad, allowing Aggregor to find them again. Knowing he would be coming, Ra'ad quickly fled just as Aggregor came in through the roof again. After dispatching Kevin and Gwen, Ben faced off against him as Brainstorm. Unfortunately, Aggregor's spear weapon neutralized Brainstorm's yellow lightning attacks and easily defeated him. Aggregor then attempted to use the Ultimatrix to forcibly (and extremely painfully) change Ben back into Ampfibian for his plan, almost killing him in the process, but Ra'ad (having been given a lecture by Kevin) returned to save Ben. In the clash between Ra'ad's whitish blue lightning attacks and the whitish red energy blast of Aggregor's weapon, the warehouse exploded, but Ben and Gwen were able to escape while Aggregor transported Ra'ad back to his ship during the blast. With all five of his prisoners recaptured, Kevin feels that Aggregor has won, but Ben, having scanned all five aliens, vows to use their powers and abilities to stop Aggregor and save them. thumb|300px|right In ''Ultimate Aggregor'', it was shown that after Aggregor escaped the warehouse's explosion with Ra'ad, he traveled out into the desert to call his ship and transport him. However, he found himself ambushed by Plumber agents out to get him for his murder of their noble comrades and his kidnapping of aliens. Unfortunately, Aggregor was prepared and unleashed a torrent of laser cannons to bring down the entire platoon while he transported himself and Ra'ad up to his ship. Just as he was about to make a jump to his home planet of Osmos V, the lead Plumber of the ambush used one of the downed ships to take out the hyperdrive of Aggregor's ship. Unable to leave the planet, Aggregor had to come up with a new plan. When Ben and his team tracked his ship, they were attacked by Aggregor's robots. When Ben as Lodestar boarded the ship, it self destructed. Fortunately, Ben was able to survive thanks Lodestar's magnetic abilities pulling him back together. Meanwhile, Aggregor broke into Los Solodad with intent on using the Entropy Pump from Professor Paradox's old time-traveling experiment as a replacement for the machine on his home planet he could not get to. Upon discovering where he was, Ben and his group stormed Los Solodad, charging through the remainder of Aggregor's robots. Needing more time, Aggregor used a mind control device to have the five Andromeda aliens attack Ben and the others. After being freed from the control, Aggregor instantly recalled the five aliens. When Ben's team confronted Aggregor, Kevin warned Aggregor not to go through with his plan, mentioning that absorbing energy causes Osmosians to go insane, which explains Kevin's criminal past in the original series. Aggregor however, refuses to believe it, claiming that the powerful Osmosians told that to the weaker ones to control them. Before Kevin could convince him otherwise, Aggregor blasted him then used the Entropy Pump to transfer the powers and abilities of the five aliens into himself. Fortunately, Ben as Humungousaur managed to stop the pump before it destroyed reality. Unfortunately, it was too late as Aggregor had completely absorbed the five aliens, transforming himself into his mutated state. Continuing in Map of Infinity (Episode), ''Ben, enraged that he was unable to save the Andromeda aliens, viciously attacked Aggregor, demonstrating much more of Humungousaur's strength then ever before. At first it seemed that Ben had taken him down, and if not for Gwen, Ben would have greatly injured him. Unfortunately, Ben's attacks did nothing to Aggregor as he was invulnerable as Bivalvan's armor. Thanks to Galapagus' nature, Aggregor was also now immune to Gwen's manna attacks. Showing off his newly acquired strength, powers and abilities, Aggregor toyed with Ben's team and easily defeated them all, completely destroying Grandpa Max's nervous system in the process. After knocking Ben out with a powerful seismic strike that demolished most of Los Solodad in the process, Aggregor left, now able to travel through space under his own power. Azmuth then reveals that the reason Aggregor absorbed those aliens was so that he had the power to find the four fragments of the Map of Infinity, which will allow him to enter the Forge of Creation and obtain the most powerful force in the universe. In order to stop him, Ben and the other must keep him from getting at least one of the fragments. After going through a temple filled with booby traps on mykdl'dy, a fire/ice planet, Ben and the others nearly reach the first piece, but due to Ben and Kevin being forced to hold up the door that leads to the chamber holding the piece and Gwen being hit by a poison dart, they were powerless to prevent Aggregor (who used the trio to discover the traps and lead him to the first fragment) from escaping with the first fragment of the map. Despite this loss, Ben vows more than ever to make Aggregor pay for his crimes. Aggregor appeared again in Deep, where he invaded the core of Piscciss to steal the second piece of the map, which was in the form of the planet's anti-gravity generator. With the ocean planet falling apart, Ben had no choice but to save the water world with goop and let Aggregor escape again. In [[Where the Magic Happens|''Where The Magic Happens]], the trio chased Aggregor to the Door To Anywhere, which Aggregor used to enter Ledgerdomain. Gaining the assistance of Charmcaster, the trio entered the realm of manna to follow him. When the group was caught in a battle with Adwaita, Aggregor used it as a diversion to attack Adwaita from behind and steal the Alpha Rune from him, the third piece of the map, before thanking Ben for helping him again and disappearing out of the realm. With only one more piece left, Ben becomes more determined than ever to stop Aggregor before it's too late. He reappears in Perplexhahedron, where he enters the Perplexhahedron, which was built by Professor Paradox to protect the fourth piece of the Map of Infinity. He uses the map's other pieces to enter the planetoid and makes his way through the maze, where he encounters Gwen and leaves her to freeze in an snow room. He finally makes it to the fourth piece but has a battle with Ben, who turns into Ultimate Cannonbolt. Despite his best efforts, Ben is beaten and loses the final piece to Aggregor, who escapes the crumbling planetoid, now possessing the key to entering the Forge of Creation. Despite losing the battle for the map, Ben and the others vow to win the war by stopping Aggregor once and for all. Later, in The Forge of Creation, Aggregor attacks both Bens and Kevin and Gwen in the Forge of Creation and easily defeats two of them, leaving the Bens to fight him. 16 year old Ben turns into Ultimate Swampfire and summons vines to hold him in place and 10 year old Ben transforms into Stinkfly and shoots goop at him. Aggregor breaks free and knocks down Stinkfly, who phases back into young Ben. He shocks Ultimate Swampfire, who turns back to his normal form as well. Young Ben offers his Omnitrix to Kevin who can absorb the energy and fight Aggregor, but Kevin instead absorbs the energy from the Ultimatrix, creating a blue energy sphere surrounding the area. Aggregor enters and prepares to absorb the newborn Celestialsapien, but is stopped by Kevin, who is transformed in to a horrific massive mutant, towering above Ultimate Aggregor. Kevin assaults Aggregor with is multitude of power and absorbs his energy (like he did to Galapagus' species), transforming him back to normal and leaving him unconscious, finally stopping Aggregor and his plans although Kevin still wanted to finish him off indicating he is insane again, but is stopped by the interruption of the two Bens and Gwen. 'Appearances' * Fame * Escape From Aggregor * Too Hot To Handle * Andreas’ Fault thumb|276px|right|Ultimate Kevin stops Ultimate Aggregor * Fused *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Map of Infinity (Episode)'' *''Deep'' *''Where the Magic Happens'' *''Perplexhahedron'' *''The Forge of Creation'' 'Trivia' * Aggregor has none of the previous villains weaknesses (except being mad with power). Instead of sending his soldiers like the Highbreed, he prefers to do his dirty work himself. He always thinks his plans through unlike Darkstar. Like Vilgax, he is arrogant but not enough to underestimate his enemies and has the power to back up his threats. * Aggregor has appeared in one season more times than any other villain, or recurring character, with a total of eleven appearances in Ultimate Alien: Season 1. * Aggregor's appearance is very similar to a Zabrak (more specifically Eeth Koth, Agen Kolar, and Darth Maul) from Star Wars. It is possible Aggregor's appearance is based on a Zabrak. * According to Dwayne McDuffie, Aggregor is a much, much greater threat than Vilgax (although both never met), and that was before he absorbed the powers of the five Andromeda aliens. * Aggregor refers to Kevin, a fellow Osmosian, as a 'hatchling'. a reference to their difference in age, power, and experience. * Aggregor has been shown to be a dangerous enemy, not even the Plumbers' are able to stop him. He has been shown to be capable of defeating Plumbers of any known rank (even murder Magister Prior Gilhil). He also seems to show little fear of the Plumbers (though at one point he tried to avoid conflict with them) or possible retribution by the Plumbers entire organization for his crimes. * It is interesting to note that the five aliens he kidnapped have powers/appearances based on the five elements: Water, Wind, Fire, Earth, and Lightning. * Aggregor's plan to absorb all the powers and abilities of the five Andromeda aliens is similar to Kevin's plan in the original series to obtain the powers of Ben's original ten alien forms (which unfortunately had disastrous results). Despite having at least eighty-nine more years of experience than Kevin, Aggregor's form after absorbing the five aliens is still amalgamated albeit far less grotesque and not lacking the full potency of the five aliens' powers, a result of a special machine he used. * His name come from the word "aggregate," which means to form a collection from different parts, a very likely reference to his plan to absorb the full powers of the five aliens he captured and later his Ultimate Aggregor form. * Aggregor said in'' Fused'' that his spear was designed to face electromanipulative species. *In the game Cartoon Network:Fusionfall ''There is a code set that comes with a Ultimate Aggregor Mask. *Aggregor wanted the unlimited power of a baby celestialsapien because the personalities of Serena and Bellicus had not been developed yet. *Aggregor is seen to be able to swim really fast, although it is possible that he uses Galapagus or Ra'ad's powers for this, since he is seen "flying" through the air, rather than swimming with his arms and legs. *Aggregor is the second villain to defeat a Ultimate, the other being Psyphon. Although, he was the first to defeat two Ultimates (Ultimate Cannonbolt and Ultimate Swampfire). * He is mentioned in cosmic destruction by Psyphon saying that he considered working for Aggregor but he preferred to work alone. Also in the same cutscene Psyphon said:' and look where it got him''' possibly meaning that he is either dead or in the Null Void, however in order for this to work, the game's events would have to take place after season one of Ultimate Alien and/or The Forge of Creation. If that is the case, then Keven would also have to be returned to normal, but the game may not be canon to the series. *Somehow, Ultimate Kevin reverted the mutation of Aggregor, despite that Osmosians could absorb 1/10th of the abilities, whereas Ultimate Aggregor had 10/10ths of power of the five Andromeda aliens. This was because he used a machine to turn them into pure energy, allowing him to gain the full power of the aliens (confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie) and Kevin absorbed this energy. * His Toon Cricket Team's name is Aggregor Aggressives. * Each power was chosen for a specific task or power on Aggregor's search; *# P'andor's heat resistance on mykdl'dy. *# Ra'ad's aquatic agility and Andreas's earth mannipulation on Piscciss. *# Galapagus's mana resistance in Ledger Domain. *# Bivalven's Impenatrable armor. *# Andreas's strength and Ra'ad's Levitation for all situations (levitation for travel). *# All powers to survive the Perplexahedron. (Bivalvan's Invulnerability, Ra'ad's shield, respiration underwater, levitation and P'andor's heat). * Since Ben and Gwen stopped Kevin from fully absorbing Aggregor, he did not die, but it is not known if he will appear again. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Osmosians Category:Main Antagonists Category:Cleanup Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Stubs